1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception device for forming a front end module capable of receiving, for example, a plurality of television broadcast signals such as a satellite television broadcast and a terrestrial television broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as satellite television broadcasting has been diffused, the number of reception devices capable of receiving not only a terrestrial television broadcast but also a satellite television broadcast is increased (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-116358 and International Publication No. WO 2006-109477).
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams showing a configuration example of a general receiver of a terrestrial television broadcast and a satellite television broadcast.
The receiver 1 of FIG. 1A includes a satellite television broadcast/terrestrial television broadcast reception tuner integration reception device 2, a satellite television broadcast antenna 3, and a terrestrial television broadcast antenna 4.
Hereinafter, the satellite television broadcast is referred to as a satellite broadcast and the terrestrial television broadcast is referred to as a terrestrial broadcast.
The reception device 2 includes a satellite tuner 21, a terrestrial tuner 22, a satellite broadcast antenna terminal 23 and a terrestrial broadcast antenna terminal 24.
The receiver 1A of FIG. 1B includes a satellite broadcast/terrestrial broadcast mixer 5 in addition to the configuration of FIG. 1A.
The reception device 2A includes a satellite tuner 21, a terrestrial tuner 22, a satellite broadcast/terrestrial broadcast common antenna terminal 25 and a frequency divider 26.
In general, in the receiver 1, it is necessary to connect the satellite broadcast reception satellite tuner 21 to the satellite broadcast antenna 3 and to connect the terrestrial broadcast reception terrestrial tuner 22 to the terrestrial broadcast antenna 4.
The satellite broadcast antenna 3 and the terrestrial broadcast antenna 4 are different antennas because they are different in terms of reception frequency.
The method of connecting the antennas 3 and 4 and the respective reception devices 2 include methods shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
In the method shown in FIG. 1A, the satellite broadcast antenna 3 and the terrestrial broadcast antenna 4 are individually connected using two cables CBL1 and CBL2. In the method shown in FIG. 1B, signals received by the satellite broadcast antenna 3 and the terrestrial broadcast antenna 4 are mixed by the mixer 5 and the mixed wave is electrically connected to one cable CBL3.
The terrestrial broadcast reception antenna 4 is installed in the receiver 1 of FIG. 1A. In the following case, the existing cable or equipment is used for terrestrial broadcast reception without change and a new wire is used for satellite broadcast reception.
If, in addition, the satellite broadcast antenna 3 is installed, if the frequency characteristics or the like of the existing cable or equipment does not cope with the satellite broadcast, or if it is not determined whether the frequency characteristics or the like of the existing cable or equipment is coping with the satellite broadcast, the existing cable or the like is used without change and a new wire is used for satellite broadcast reception.
That is, since a signal of 950 MHz to 2150 MHz is transmitted through the satellite cable and a signal of about 40 MHz to 864 MHz is transmitted through the terrestrial cable, for each the most suitable cable may be installed.
In this case, since the two satellite and terrestrial broadcast cables CBL1 and CBL2 are connected to the reception device 2, it is convenient that individual input terminals for each are formed on the reception device 2.
In the receiver 1A of FIG. 1B, the satellite broadcast signal and the terrestrial broadcast signal are transmitted through one cable using a difference in frequency between the transmitted signals.
In the receiver 1A, the mixer 5 for mixing the antenna signals and the frequency divider 26 for dividing the signals into the satellite tuner 21 and the terrestrial tuner 22 in the reception device 2A are necessary.
That is, upon installing the antennas, in the case where the satellite broadcast antenna 3 and the terrestrial broadcast antenna 4 are simultaneously installed, if both signals are mixed and electrically connected near the antennas, the number of wires connected to the reception device is only one. Thus, two cables may not be connected in the reception device.
In this case, since both signals are mixed and only one cable CBL3 is connected, it is convenient that both input terminals are combined to one input terminal in the reception device 2A.
If the number of input terminals is two in the case of FIG. 1B, it is necessary to divide the signal at the outside of the reception device using a separate frequency divider and connect the divided signals.
It may be difficult to minimize the receiver or to provide two connectors for connecting the antennas due to apparatus design constraints.
In this case, both input terminals may be combined into one input terminal in the receiver.